


Three stages of Devanshi

by depresane



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Headcanon, I change everyone's names recently lol, Magic, Magic-Users, Name Changes, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Spoilers, draft, leaving Ohtori, leaving the Ohtori Academy, mentions of akio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Yes, hello, I am that woman who ruined her own Yuletide. It's been a while.
Kudos: 2





	Three stages of Devanshi

Anthy assumed her magic would be gone after leaving the Academy. Afterall, it was a mere tool, meant to benefit the manipulator. She cast spells and inflicted curses to entertain herself a little bit, as long as he didn't know. Her tiny fantasy of empowerment.  
And then.  
Chu-chu glued himself to a display window: electronics store attracted customers with portable CD players and mobile phones. Anthy gazed at the devices.  
Utena would have sighed and whined, "Come on, I can't buy those. We need food. ... especially you, troublemaker."  
The sixteenth person passed her by. She trembled, returning to reality. Chu-chu bent backwards to glance at her.  
"We should keep going."  
He detached himself from the glass and sprinted back to Anthy.  
As she resumed walking, however, a familiar sensation marked its presence beneath her chest. It felt like warm liquid travelling through oesophagus, as always. She frowned.  
The companion patted her shoulder with both hands and articulated a soft, soothing syllable.  
Anthy focused and closed her eyes. Within two seconds, she visualised the energy in her mind, expecting it to be the Sword of Dios. However, an illuminated weapon grew longer and revealed itself in two colours: the white shaft and orange head.  
A spear. A prehistoric hunting tool. The weapon of Athena, Odin, and Murugan.  
She opened her eyes. The fantasy was within her reach.


End file.
